


Tear You Apart

by autumnlynn



Category: The Closer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnlynn/pseuds/autumnlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A smutty song fic based on the song Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge. Rated D for Douchebag Andy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tear You Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Kadi for being my beta.

_Got a big plan, this mindset maybe it's right_

_At the right place and right time, maybe tonight_

_And the whisper or handshake sending a sign_

Andy had planned for Christmas. A Christmas. It would be awkward and strained but he’d have his kids and it would be something. Then Nicole had called and cancelled for both of them. Apparently ‘things had come up’. “I’ll, uh, have a Coke” he said, handing his menu to the waitress. Chief Johnson had enthusiastically suggested they all go out before the ‘big Christmas holidays!’, so here he was, stuck with some of his mostly tolerable LAPD family members. The TVs were loud and the people were even louder.  

_Wanna make out and kiss hard, wait never mind_

_Late night, and passing, mention it flipped her_

He watched the Chief and Captain sitting and chatting up at the bar. He recognized the look on the Captain's face. That strained half-smile that she often gave him. He wondered what she would do if he went up and talked to her. Would she even talk to him after all the crap he had given her? _Just forget about the wicked witch_ he chastised himself. He probably had a much better shot with the waitress.

_Best friend, its nothing maybe it slipped_

_But the slip turns to terror and a crush to light_

_When she walked in, he froze up, believe it's the fright_

“What are you looking at?” Provenza asked, giving him a nudge.

Andy turned back to the table and gave him a look, “mind your own business” he said, taking another sip of his drink.

“Have a thing for the Captain?”

  
“Oh I’ll give her a thing” he retorted.

Provenza laughed and started reminiscing about the girls they had met a few years before. Andy nodded along, interjecting here and there enough to act like he was giving the story his full attention. He felt a sharp tap on his shoulder and turned around.

“Lieutenant Flynn would you be bothered if we just squeezed in here with you?”

“Not at all, Chief” he said as he stood up. “Infact, why don’t you take my place? I’m going to step outside for a moment.” Andy watched the Chief and Captain slide into the booth. The Chief wasn’t much to look at. Average. Homey. Vaguely frog-like. He wasn’t sure what Howard saw in the woman, but maybe he got off on having his balls handed to him on a regular basis. The Captain however… He remembered on the rare occasion when her husband would show up to AA and he would ramble on about his cold wife. How she would refuse to fuck him and on the off chance she would agree, she wouldn’t even suck his dick.

The meeting leader would cut Jack off at that point. The more he talked about sex the more they realized he probably had drank before coming to the meeting. As entertaining as Andy found Jack, he wasn’t sure he could blame his wife. Jack gave off the two pump chump vibe and maybe that would explain why the Captain was an ice cold cunt. Maybe she just needed a cock up her ass once in awhile.

Andy watched as she shifted in the booth. He watched the curve of her ass and her long legs, imagining for a brief moment what it would be like to have her riding his cock and him grabbing her ass while she did so. He brought himself back to reality just in time to realize she was staring at him. He froze for a second and gave her a brief nod as he headed outside.

_It's cute in a way, till you cannot speak_

_And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak_

_An escape is just a nod and a casual wave_

Andy walked outside, joining the smokers who had been forced outside by city regulations and micromanagement. He bummed a cigarette from from a college kid with dreads who smelled just like he looked. Andy gave him a nod of thanks and handed the kid his lighter back. He hadn’t smoked much since he and Provenza officially quit, but he made an occasional exception. God she was getting to him, that annoying, walking rulebook. Walking on those stupidly sexy legs of hers. He took a long drag from his cigarette, thinking about what he would do to her and her legs.

_Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days_

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away_

_It's just like all the others it'll go away_

He spent his weekend thinking about her legs. Maybe they’d be in a car, headed to a crime scene. She would be driving and he would run his hand up her leg and under the hem of her skirt. Or maybe they’d be in a stairwell in the parking garage. They’d bump into each other and somehow his hand would be at the top of those legs, fingers slipping under her panties and playing with her clit. She’d shudder and press her body against his as he got her off. He’d walk away, leaving her panting against the wall as he licked his fingers. Maybe she’d start to change her mind about him. Perhaps they’d become fuck buddies and she’d drink a bit too much one night. He’d check his phone and see the tops of her thighs. More specifically, the back of her thighs in the photo she sent him of her bent over her bathroom vanity.

_Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know_

It was New Year's Eve and he had somehow found himself with most of the same pre-Christmas group. He hated New Years. Nothing worse than being surrounded by a bunch of drunk assholes focused on a clock. Walking outside to the veranda, he leaned against one of the brick walls, watching some blonde girl break a heel and fall on her ass. It was a lot more entertaining when he used to drink.

“You bored too?” The voice was familiar and he looked up from his cranberry and club soda.

“Yeah, I had to get away from the Chief and her story telling”, he responded, surprised Darth Raydor of all people was striking up a conversation with him.

She nodded silently and joined him in leaning on the wall. He watched her drink her wine. She had switched from white to red and he was a bit ashamed that he had actually noticed. “I think I might just call a cab and head home.”

_You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

“I can give you a lift if you want” he heard himself say and watched Sharon give him an incredulous look in return. “I’m sober and you’re going to have a hell of a time trying to get a cab on New Year's Eve.”

She hesitantly agreed and they turned to go out to the parking lot. Out of habit he started to extend his arm and let it fall on her lower back. _Just stop_ , he told himself, jerking his arm back. _Just stop while you are ahead. Don’t ruin your career_. She was IA for fucks sake. One wrong move and he would find himself out of a job.

_I want to hold you close_

The next thing he knew they were in her bedroom and he was unzipping her dress. He watched her step out of the dress and unhook her bra. Andy wrapped his hands around her waist, pressing his semi-erect cock against her ass. She was bigger than the women he normally fucked but it didn't matter. He wanted to get laid before the year ended and she was willing.

_Skin pressed against me tight_

As they lay down on the bed she reached out and stroked his cock through his boxer briefs, licking her lips as she did so. Hooking his fingers around the waistband of her panties he tugged them down and tossed them on the floor. He pulled her tight against him, his hard cock dotting her thighs and abdomen with pre-cum. He kissed and was surprised by the feel of her tongue probing his lips.

_Lie still, close your eyes girl_

He kissed his way down her body and spread her legs. He lowered his head and spread her lips _at least she is trimmed_ he thought as he began licking her clit. “Oh God, Andy” Sharon moaned as she dug her fingers into his head and tugged on his hair. Her thighs clamped around his head again as she came and he felt like his eyes would pop out of his skull. His tongue skillfully slid up and down her wet slit, grabbing her hip and holding her down on the bed. He hadn’t expect her to squirm this much.

_So lovely, it feels so right_

He pushed her thighs together and back against her body, leaving her pussy exposed. Andy delved his tongue between her folds, letting his tongue sink into her. His dick throbbed at the sound of her moans going higher and higher as she came. He tongue fucked her over and over until she rolled onto her side and he heard her moan “Fuck me, Andy”.

_I want to hold you close_

He pulled off his boxer briefs and tossed them on the floor with her panties. Kneeling on the bed, spreading her legs again and pulling her towards him. He lay over her, teasing her pussy with his cock. He wanted to make her beg for him to fuck her. After all the shit she had put him through he wanted her to beg him to fuck her in her own bed.

_Soft breasts, beating heart_

She begged for him to fuck to her. To give her his dick. Trying to pull him down on top and inside of her. He momentarily played with her tits. They were better than the last ones he felt on the college girl he screwed a few weeks prior. He buried his head in her hair so she wouldn’t see him smirk. He thrust into her, not caring to go slowly. He paused for a moment before continuing to fuck her.

_As I whisper in your ear_

_“_ Dammit Sharon, you feel good,” Andy whispered in her ear. He told every woman that. Any pussy was good pussy as far as he was concerned. He slid his hands under her ass, pulling himself closer to her.  He pounded into her over and over again. He heard her moans and felt her body tense and writhe underneath his.

_I want to fucking tear you apart_

Andy pulled out of her and sat back on his heels. He looked down at her dazed expression and smirked as he told her to get on her knees. Sharon obliged and braced herself with her hands while he nudged her knees farther and farther apart. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her. _Who would have thought that the ice queen would have such a tight, hot cunt._ He leaned forward and grabbed her hair. That thick, wonderful hair that he knew she probably spent hours doing and probably spent half the day worrying about. He grabbed it and pulled it back tight, making her back arch and pressing her against him. “Fuck my cock, Sharon _.”_

“Yoohoo! Lieutenant Flynn!”

Andy jerked his gaze to the front of the Murder Room.

“Lieutenant Flynn! Would you care to come up here and explain the connection between these two victims?”

Flynn shook his head and crossed his legs as he began his explanation from his desk.


End file.
